Touch
by tatecherie
Summary: A collection of oneshots, drabbles, & other short pieces all revolving around Tiva-licious touches...some mentioned subtly, others...not so much. Varies in rating for each chapter, but nothing beyond T. Angst, romance, drama, and tons and tons of fluff!
1. Ahava

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS or anything to do with it. Not even the DVD's yet :(

Hey everyone...here's a short, _short _oneshot I wrote a while back and forgot about until now. :) Oops.

And to those of you who read my story, You Don't Know, I PROMISE I'm still alive and well, and currently working on it.  
I know I am the worst updater in the world, and I deeply apologize for it. To make up for it, I'm working on multiple chapters at a time for it, and I'll be posting those ASAP.

Here's a bit of fluff to pass the time, however...hope you enjoy! (No spoilers for this chapter...but this is **ESTABLISHED** Tiva, by the way.)

No beta, all mistakes are mine.

Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

**Ahava**

"Morning, Zee-Vah," Tony whispered into her ear from over her shoulder, sending chills up and down her spine.

She rolled over to face him, nuzzling up to his chest, fixing her head in the crook of his neck.

He smiled as she began planting gentle kisses down his jawline, and then spoke softly. "Happy birthday, Sweetheart."

The kisses suddenly stopped. "You know I hate it when you call me that," she replied threateningly.

"I know you hate surprises and gifts, but that didn't stop me from buying your birthday present. Because, deep down, I know you secretly love getting spoiled," Tony grinned, poking her pointedly in the chest.

She laughed, batting his hand away as he reached behind him, grabbing a small box wrapped in shiny gold and black paper from his nightstand.

"Happy birthday," he whispered again, slightly leaning down to touch his lips to hers.

She smiled into the kiss, and then reluctantly pulled away. She had recently come to find out that kissing Tony was her favorite thing to do in the world, and it always seemed like such an impossible task to stop doing so.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at her hesitant glance at the box. "Go on, open it! You'll love it. I hope."

"Alright..." she dragged out, ripping the paper open slowly.

Her eyes grew wide with pleasant surprise as she pulled out a dainty gold bracelet, with a small gold charm attached to it-the Hebrew characters for love.

"Tony, it's beautiful!" She gasped.

He smiled, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. "I would've gotten you a necklace, but I know you like to wear that one," he replied, carefully picking up her Star of David charm with a finger. "If you want, I can exchange it for-"

"No!" She interrupted, pressing her lips against his again. "It's perfect."

He helped her put it on around her small wrist, and then threw his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I just figured it was a good way to tell you that I love you."

Ziva tilted her head up to look into his eyes, her heart pounding at his honest, whispered admittance. "It's a _great_ way," she told him quietly.

"Good. I was worried for a second," he joked, kissing her one more time before she tucked her head under his chin and closed her eyes.

"And Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

From then on, he couldn't wipe the ridiculous grin off of his face, and neither of them even cared that it was already nine in the morning as they drifted back off to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: **I definitely still do not own NCIS or any of its characters. :'(

A very short piece for our favorite TV couple. :)

And this is NOT established Tiva. It won't be from now on either, UNLESS otherwise specified. :p

This is something to distract me from my other story ( :p )...hope you like it! Thanks for taking the time to read :)

* * *

**Movie Night**

It was late. Very late, in fact. Two NCIS agents, however, were drinking gallons of coffee to keep awake, still hard at work.

Well, at least one was.

"Tony," Ziva sighed in exasperation. "Please."

He grinned boyishly when she looked up, suspicious at the silence that had followed her impatient request.

"Just thought you could use some fun. 'Cuz I know all this work is killing _me_, so it _must_ be boring _you_."

She chuckled. "_Work_? _You_?"

"Yes!" He cried out, feigning offense. "I'm hurt!"

Ziva didn't dignify him with a reply, but instead continued typing up her sixth report of the day, rolling her eyes at his immaturity.

It was silent for exactly eight more minutes, when suddenly, an IM popped up on her monitor.

"_Tony_!" She began to get out of her chair, her face displaying the extreme annoyance she felt.

"Alright, alright! I'll stop!" He cowered behind his desk as she tried her hardest to not grin, and then she turned back to her area.

She shut her computer down, gathering her things.

"Wimp," came the accusation.

"Woah, I am _not_ a wimp," he protested.

"Whatever." She smirked, twisting her head around to look at him.

And suddenly, their eyes locked, their banter came to a halt, and quiet overtook them.

Tony clamped his mouth shut, swallowing hard.

_God, she was so beautiful._

Her silky black hair framed her tanned face, which was softly illuminated by her desk lamp. Shadows played across her temples, and her dark, chocolate-brown eyes stared into his green ones.

How was it fair that she could make him forget what he was going to say in an instant?

"I, um-" He stopped himself before he could start stuttering.

She shook her head, snapping herself out of the trance that he so often put her in...the one she had come to be so familiar with, but yet, it was so...strange.

"I have to go," she said, more for herself than for him. She began to quickly move to the elevator, when he stopped her in her tracks.

"Stay."

Her brows furrowed. "Why?"

"I-will you just...stay?"

Puzzlement crossed her features, and then a flash of something he couldn't quite figure out.

A quiet minute passed, and then she slowly set her bags down, going back to sit in her chair.

Tony found himself wondering where this wave of relief was coming from, as a smile began to form on his lips.

And, suddenly, Ziva grinned at him as she opened up her file cabinet drawer, pulling out _Casino Royale_, its case covered in stickers from some movie rental place. "I have not seen this one yet, and it is due tomorrow."

"Well, it seems we'll just have to watch it then," he grinned back.

He stood up to get the chairs set in place while she set up the movie, and they spent the rest of the night caught up in the fascinating, sexy world of James Bond...most of which Ziva rolled her eyes at, knowing that the spy-life was not that fascinating. Tony, on the other hand, was on the edge of his seat, even though it was probably the 15th time he had seen the particular movie.

Once the movie had ended, however, he turned his head slightly to see Ziva sound asleep on his shoulder, her face marked with peace for the first time in what seemed like forever.

He smiled, and slowly leaned down to kiss the top of her head, praying that she wouldn't wake up and kill him.

After a minute of staying still, he reluctantly began to nudge her awake. He hated having to interrupt her rare moment of peace-hated every bit of it-but he knew they'd have to move before they both fell asleep and Gibbs or McGee or someone else found them in the morning.

"Ziva," Tony whispered. "We've gotta go home now."

She mumbled something in his ear, groaning, and he held back the temptation to laugh.

"Come on, Zee, we have to go."

He heard her sigh as she moved off his shoulder and stood up, and he immediately missed the warmth of their contact.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" He chuckled, watching her sleepily stumble around to pick up her belongings.

"No. I will be fine," she asserted.

"Alrighty." He turned off the monitor and his computer, then handed the DVD to Ziva.

She offered him a sleepy smile. "Thank you."

"No problem," he smiled back.

* * *

They walked to their cars together in a comfortable silence, neither wanting to break the magic the night had seemed to bring them. It had been a long time since they'd had a movie night, a _very_ long time. Long before Ziva was rescued from Somalia. And somehow, they had managed to get right back in the swing of things after a period of careful, awkward tip-toeing around each other. That night had been very nice indeed.

Once they arrived at Ziva's car, Tony handed her the gym bag he had insisted on carrying for her, and started to walk to his car with a half-wave.

"Tony?" She called.

He stopped to look back at her.

"Goodnight," she said timidly.

Tony smiled, and she tried to ignore the leap in her heart as he looked at her with full-on affection.

"Goodnight, Ziva."


End file.
